


The Boy in the Fireplace

by Tizixx



Category: Casanova (UK), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover, Fanvid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tizixx/pseuds/Tizixx
Summary: Yes, a crossover nonsense.Anyway, enjoy!BGM: The Feeling - Fall Like Rain
Relationships: Giacomo Casanova/Tenth Doctor
Kudos: 3





	The Boy in the Fireplace

<https://youtu.be/kJfu0A5oWws>


End file.
